mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. and Mrs. Shy/Gallery
Season six Flutter Brutter Mrs. Shy 'have lunch with your father and me' S6E11.png Fluttershy 'I'm so glad you asked' S6E11.png Rainbow Dash 'And it was super awesome of you to invite me too!' S6E11.png Rainbow Dash 'Things have been so busy with the Wonderbolts lately' S6E11.png Rainbow Dash 'great to get a chance to relax someplace quiet.' S6E11.png Mr. Shy 'That's exactly what I intend to do now' S6E11.png Mr. Shy 'I converted the back house' S6E11.png Mr. Shy 'I have my clouds' S6E11.png Mr. Shy 'you've got your animals' S6E11.png Mr. Shy 'and your brother...' S6E11.png Mr. Shy thinking S6E11.png Mrs. Shy 'Zephyr Breeze has his...' S6E11.png Mrs. Shy giving everyone a nervous laugh S6E11.png Rainbow Dash 'I'll say!' S6E11.png Mrs. Shy 'He's matured a lot since then' S6E11.png Mr. Shy "funny you bring Zephyr up" S6E11.png Mr. and Mrs. Shy giving an innocent grin S6E11.png Fluttershy confused S6E11.png Fluttershy "oh, no!" S6E11.png Fluttershy "not again!" S6E11.png Mrs. Shy "just for a little while" S6E11.png Mrs. Shy "'til he gets back on his hooves" S6E11.png Rainbow Dash annoyed; Fluttershy worried S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze hugging Fluttershy tightly S6E11.png Fluttershy gives her parents a look of disbelief as Zephyr hugs her S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze hugging his parents tightly S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze's eyes widen as his hugs his parents S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "it is, sis, it is" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "you would not believe" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "ponies hold in their manes" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze reveals his practice mannequin S6E11.png Mrs. Shy giving a half-hearted compliment S6E11.png Zephyr "thought there'd be more ponies here" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze asking about Pinkie Pie S6E11.png Mr. and Mrs. Shy feeling embarrassed S6E11.png Mrs. Shy stuttering S6E11.png Mr. Shy "been meaning to redecorate" S6E11.png Mr. and Mrs. Shy smiling nervously S6E11.png Mr. and Mrs. Shy nervous S6E11.png Mr. and Mrs. Shy enter the next room S6E11.png Fluttershy disapproves of her parents' idea S6E11.png Mrs. Shy "just trying to find his place" S6E11.png Fluttershy sighing "I know" S6E11.png Fluttershy "it just seems like his place" S6E11.png Fluttershy "always ends up being your place" S6E11.png Fluttershy "you do everything for him!" S6E11.png Mr. Shy "we may not be as bold as you" S6E11.png Mr. Shy "we know how to stand up for ourselves" S6E11.png Mr. and Mrs. Shy confident S6E11.png Fluttershy and her parents return from the next room S6E11.png Fluttershy "maybe if you stuck with it" S6E11.png Fluttershy being particularly reprimanding S6E11.png Mr. and Mrs. Shy surprised by Fluttershy's attitude S6E11.png Zephyr "you made up my room the way I like it" S6E11.png Rainbow and the Shys watch Zephyr go upstairs S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "all my stuff is out front" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "wanna grab that for me" S6E11.png Mr. and Mrs. Shy look at each other unsure S6E11.png Rainbow Dash "same old Zeph" S6E11.png Mr. Shy chases clouds; Mrs. Shy tends to her garden S6E11.png Fluttershy "can't you see what you're doing?!" S6E11.png Zephyr watching his parents struggle S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze tossing out more clouds S6E11.png Zephyr "turn the backhouse into my art studio" S6E11.png Fluttershy "I'm talking about Mom's flowers!" S6E11.png Zephyr "I can have my meditation patio" S6E11.png Mrs. Shy's flowers crumble in her hoof S6E11.png Mrs. Shy smiling uneasily S6E11.png Mr. Shy catches a cloud in the casing S6E11.png Mr. Shy "the very best from every production" S6E11.png Mr. Shy holding a cloud casing S6E11.png Cloud casing slips out of Mr. Shy's hooves S6E11.png Mr. Shy watches the cloud casing fall S6E11.png Mr. Shy flinches as the casing breaks S6E11.png Mr. Shy "why hold onto the past" S6E11.png Zephyr "this is the only place big enough" S6E11.png Zephyr "unless I do it in the living room!" S6E11.png Shy family household living room S6E11.png Mrs. Shy comforting her husband S6E11.png Fluttershy "speaking up for yourself can be hard" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "let me be me" S6E11.png Zephyr puts his hooves around his parents S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "I can do plenty on my own" S6E11.png Zephyr and his parents group smile S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze mildly stunned S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze starts to sweat S6E11.png Zephyr nervous "I totally would" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "what Mom and Dad want" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze pleads to his parents S6E11.png Mrs. Shy takes an awkward pause S6E11.png Mr. and Mrs. Shy back away from Zephyr S6E11.png Mr. Shy "your sister has a point" S6E11.png Mrs. Shy "somewhere else to go" S6E11.png Fluttershy holding her mother back S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze leaving his parents' home S6E11.png Mr. and Mrs. Shy looking sad S6E11.png Mrs. Shy thanking Rainbow Dash S6E11.png Mrs. Shy "all these years of pining for him" S6E11.png Mrs. Shy holding her husband's hoof S6E11.png Mr. Shy "he's a brand new pony!" S6E11.png Mr. Shy "so full of drive and determination" S6E11.png Mr. and Mrs. Shy proud of Zephyr Breeze S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze hugging his proud parents S6E11.png Rainbow puts cap back on Zephyr's head S6E11.png Mrs. Shy proud of Zephyr Breeze S6E11.png Fluttershy proud of Zephyr Breeze S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "only a matter of time" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "recognized my true genius" S6E11.png Fluttershy gives Zephyr the unamused eye again S6E11.png Zephyr "actually doing the work probably helped" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "if it weren't for you" S6E11.png Zephyr the graduate and Fluttershy hugging S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "I feel like I can do anything" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "except find a place" S6E11.png Zephyr still wants to stay with his parents S6E11.png Zephyr, Mr. Shy, and Mrs. Shy look toward Fluttershy S6E11.png Season nine The Ending of the End - Part 2 Cotton Sky giving orders to Pegasi S9E25.png The Last Problem Fluttershy hopping across a white screen S9E26.png Supporting characters on orange background S9E26.png